The Pet Shop
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Jack and Erica want a pet, but their parents both say no. However, two kids left alone with Joey is a very different story. Oneshot. Please read and review!


Summary: Jack and Erica want a pet, but their parents both say no. However, two kids left alone with Joey is a very different story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Erica, now five years old, have decided they want a pet. Their parents refuse and say maybe the can have a pet when they are older, but after a lesson at school on drawing pets the kids are both whining constantly.

Today Monica and Chandler both have to work, but the kids have the day off school, leaving their parents with just one option. Joey. They have warned him about the kids new obsession and have told him that no matter what he mustn't do anything about it. Joey agrees, but he has no idea of what is to come. Then it hits him – the two kids both jumping on him at the same time with big grins on their faces.

"Uncle Joey!" they shout together. Monica and Chandler leave for work, giving Joey another reminder as they do and kissing the kids goodbye. Now it was up to Joey to keep them amused.

That lasted about five seconds.

"Hey, Uncle Joey, have you ever had a pet?" Jack asked innocently.

Joey shuffled uncomfortably, knowing where it was going. "Maybe. So how about we go and play on the swing and slide in the garden."

"You know what would love the garden?" Erica asked.

"What?"

"A dog!" Erica yelled in delight.

"Yeah – or a rabbit," Jack grinned.

"So how about a game of tag?" Joey suggested as he walked towards the back door.

"Could we go to the park?" Jack asked excitedly. Seeing nothing wrong with that Joey agreed. If only he'd known what the five year olds were planning.

They went to the park, spending about an hour there. Joey had never had so much exercise in his life and he'd spent the last twenty minutes sitting on the bench while the kids were still running around. Once they had left, the kids dragged Joey along and it was just minutes later when they found themselves in a pet shop. Joey groaned as soon as he'd realised where the kids had led him, but it was too late.

Still, it is possible to look at pets and not buy them, right? The kids had already left Joey's side and were sitting beside a cage with three small rabbits in.

"Hey, kids, we should go before your parents get back," Joey said. "Aww, what cute…wait, I mean, you know what your parents have said."

"They are cute aren't they?" Jack said with a giggle. "I want one."

"Well you can't," Joey said. Jack frowned before seeing a hamster and rushing over to it.

"Cool. Look at it running through the tube!" Erica immediately rushed over and even Joey couldn't help but look.

"Yeah, well anyway, we'd best be getting back," Joey said firmly as he took the kids hands. However, instead of going to the door he found himself being pulled over to some cages. "Budgerigars and a parrot…you want a bird now?"

"Yeah. Look at all the pretty colours!" Erica said, jumping up and down with happiness. Joey looked around in an attempt to distract them and possibly get them out the shop.

"Hey…um…goldfish," he said suddenly. The kids turned to him with confused looks on their faces. "You could ask your parents if you can have them, eh? I mean, it's a good pet to start with. I had one as a kid."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"What happened to it?" Erica questioned.

Joey thought back and, remembering that he had tried to play with the fish in the bath and killed it, he changed the subject slightly. "Um…it lived happily. So how about we go and tell your parents, ok?"

They both nodded excitedly.

When Monica and Chandler got home they were surprised to find Joey and the kids sitting in a circle in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Chandler greeted them as he opened the refrigerator door to get a drink.

"You had better not have spilt something on my clean kitchen floor," Monica said warningly as she walked up to them.

"Look Mum! We got a bunny rabbit!"

"You did what now?" Monica asked, struggling to keep her voice at a low pitch. "Joey?"

Joey blushed and turned away. "I'm sorry, guys. I know what you said and I suggested fish, but then they saw the rabbits on the way out and they were so cute so we ended up buying one and did I say how sorry I was and how cute they were?" he said all in one go.

"I said no pets and I meant it," Monica said sternly. At that moment Jack picked up the little black and white rabbit and carried it over to his Mum who stroked it. "Chandler, feel how silky it is. Aww, it is sooo cute and fluffy."

"Um, honey, we said no pets and I think we should stick to that," Chandler said, but the look from Monica told him he was wrong and he quickly backtracked. "What's one cute little bunny, though? Sure it can stay." Four faces looked at him, smiling happily. "So what are we going to call this little guy?"

The kids both shouted out at the same time. "Fluffy!"


End file.
